30 KHR Drabbles
by MewChiiLi
Summary: Drabbles from a 30 day challenge I am taking up. Various characters. Reader-Inserts. Rating subject to change.
1. Time

**A/N:**

**Thanks to SIMON270 for beta reading this and for encouraging *cough*forcing*cough* me to start writing. This is first of a thirty day drabble challenge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way (Although I wish I did...)**

* * *

Day One: Time

Tsuna stared at the lifeless body before him. It had only been an hour or so since they had last seen each other. Yet here she was, laying down, stone cold, on a hospital bed. He refused to believe it. This was all some cruel joke that Reborn is pulling on him, right? It was just that Moretti guy again, using Leon as a mask. He looked over to Reborn and received a look of sympathy in return. Tears began to fall. He just needed a bit more time to say, "I love you." "Yeah," he told himself, "more time."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Somehow, I was able to make it exactly 100 words... It's my first time writing anything like this, so please R/R :D**


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**A/N****: Thanks for the favorites guys. And by guys I mean *CrimsonSkyTamer*. (Benbow , you don't count) It actually does help to know that someone likes my story. Anyways, this one was a bit harder to dwindle down to 100 words. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or you**

* * *

Day 2: Cherry Blossoms

You watched as the sakura petals fell gently onto the ground. The sun was setting and the view that you had from the top of the hill was absolutely breathtaking. Ever since Reborn showed up, your life has been nothing but chaotic. Training with Reborn is going to cause the loss of your sanity. You needed time to step back and breathe.

"Herbivore." You were drawn out of your reverie. "Leave or I'll bite you to death."

"_Well, maybe the chaos isn't as bad as it seems,"_ you thought to yourself. And with that said, you ran for the hills.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please R/R :D**


	3. Story

**A/N:** **Wrote this during my history class...everyone stared at me for laughing to myself. Did I mention that I was supposed to be watching a video on the Holocaust? Yeah...not exactly my best move. Anyways, I may or may not start my ReaderxGokudera (possibly a one-shot) soon. I'll keep you guys updated on that as I write. I also may actually write another one-shot based off of this drabble here, but that's in the future. Onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned KHR, but I sadly do not. I do not own you either.**

* * *

Day 3: Story

"Once upon a time, there was a prince named Tsuna. He was the prettiest prince in the land. One day, an evil wizard named Mukuro captured him. Tsuna was forced to wear a pretty dress and was locked up in a tower. A week had passed before a loyal knight named Gokudera passed by. Tsuna called to Gokudera for help. Gokudera rescued Tsuna, blowing up anything ion his way. Then they made out and lived happily ever after. THE END!" You and Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera whipped out his dynamite and Tsuna blished. Yup. This was your BEST. STORY. EVER.

* * *

**A/N****: As always guys, please R/R! :D**


	4. Rain

**A/N: Thanks to yorunasu, Scarletblood21, Aquamarine Lacus, and Eun88 for following this. Special thanks to SIMON270 for beta reading. Today's drabble was...difficult...to get my creative juices flowing. I wanted it to be humourous, but nothing funny really happens in the rain. It normally is either romance or something depressing. My friends and I actually do like to play Life. We've tried Monopoly. That takes waayyy too long. If anyone has heard Dane Cook's little Monoploy skit, that is where I take most of my inspiration for this drabble from. Anyways, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Monopoly, the game of Life (Well... I own a copy of the digital version, but that doesn't count), Dane Cook, or you.**

* * *

Day 4: Rain

Rainy days were always boring for you, that is, until you befriended Tsuna. Here you were, playing Monopoly with Tsuna and company. The game had been dragging on (as it usually would) and you were about to suggest a quick game of Life instead. Then, you witnessed Gokudera slip some pink 50s into Tsuna's money pile. Being tired, you, naturally, were furious. You flipped the game board into the air. "Gokudera Hayato, you cheating bastard!" Everyone stared at you. "Screw you and your man crush on Tsuna. I'm outta here!" You walked out the door and into the cold rain.

* * *

**A/N: Please R/R! :D**


	5. Sword

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! Here's the fifth drabble. My friends and I have been singing Tobuscus songs this past week...yup... Anyways, tomorrow's drabble will be a bit angsty. Enjoy the humour...for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Tobuscus, or you**

* * *

Day 5: Sword

"Hey, Gokudera-kun, I have a question." You smirked.

"Yes, [Y/N]?" he sighed.

"Do you like my sword?" You held up a piece of cardboard cut and painted to look like a teal sword.

"Sure. Now, please, leave."

"Too bad! You cannot afford-ford my diamond sword-sword! And even if you could, I have a patent." You shoved a paper into his face. "No one else can make a sword exactly in this manner-manner!" That was when you went crazy. You threw your arms in the air and started swinging around the cardboard. What was he going to do with you?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R/R :D**


	6. Iris

**A/N: It's finished! I've been looking to this drabble for a while now. I saw the word Iris and immediately thought of the song by Goo Goo Dolls. This is a bit angsty (most of the things I write actually are, but I try to stay on the humourous side for you guys). Speaking of Iris, my friend who normally beta reads these stories has a one-shot with Iris. It's not my normal cup of tea, but it's pretty good. Look it up. It's called Reassurance by SIMON270. (It's Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction so...yeah.) So, thanks to SIMON270, icecream flies, and Pseudonymous Soul for the support. Onwards, Red Rabbit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the song Iris.**

* * *

Day 6: Iris

When you were three, you had met Tsunayoshi Sawada. You became best friends.

When you were five, you realized that you liked him. You found yourself blushing more often around him. Suddenly, things that you normally did together became treasured moments.

When you were eleven, you discovered his feelings for Kyoko. You smiled, wished him the best of luck, and ran off. You went home that day, crying nonstop.

The two of you grew distant. He's going out with Kyoko now. You don't think he remembers you anymore.

_I'm sorry Tsuna. _

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

* * *

**A/N: Please R/R guys :D**


	7. Bamboo

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. All the views are appreciated so keep them coming. Midterms are approaching, so I'm going to start living off of coffee. I'm still going to be writing drabbles, but they may or may not be posted on the day I write them. It all depends on how my schedule works out. I will try to get these drabbles to you guys ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or you**

* * *

Day 7: Bamboo

"**EXTREME!**" Relief. You had gotten lost at the zoo. "LET ME FIGHT THAT **EXTREME** BEAR!" You were grateful for Ryohei's loud voice. Running towards the sound, you noticed a sign advertising an exhibit on pandas. You were determined to visit it. Upon finding Ryohei, you told him that you wanted to see the pandas. He refused to go because they "weren't extreme enough". You were _going_ to that exhibit. Period. Ryohei just needed some… convincing. "Pandas are _extreme_. They can _crush_ rigid bamboo easily, last through _extremely_ cold weather, and they do _extreme_ climbing. "**EXTREME!**" Well, they weren't complete lies.

* * *

**A/N: Please R/R as always :D**


	8. Moon

**A/N: This one's better than the last drabble. I seem to be having trouble condensing without straying away from my original..umm..."plot"... for lack of a better word. Anyways, here's drabble number 8!**

* * *

Day 8: Moon

You stared up at the night sky with everyone else. It was a full moon and everyone was exhausted. The future was so far away from what you knew as home. You thought about the carefree days you had with everyone. Judging by how training was going, you won't return anytime soon.

"Nee..." you said, almost breathlessly. "Do you guys think we'll ever get back home?"

"Of course we will." You sat up and faced Tsuna. "We have to." You looked back up. His words and the fact that you were still under the same sky gave you renewed hope.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please R/R! :D**


	9. Shooting Star

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a continuation of the previous drabble. I haven't watched/read KHR in a while so I may be a bit off with the future arc... So...here's Day 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or you**

* * *

Day 9: Shooting Star

You smiled. At least you all were allowed to take a break from what have become your daily schedules. Every day, the guardians were training. Every day, you treated their wounds and were left to take care of the kids. Every day, Kyoko and Haru would cook for everybody. Every day, someone would show up late to dinner, if at all. You realized after the ring battles that things would get more serious. You didn't expect it this soon. "Look guys... a shooting star... make a wish" You believed Tsuna's words, but you figured that a little wishing couldn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R/R! It really does encourage me to write...**


	10. Rice

**A/N: This is based off something that happened to me in class... my history teacher went around the room asking us what we couldn't live without... immediately the "class clown" Asian kid says "my rice cooker" which is true... I can't think of a day when I haven't eaten rice... and we all burst oput laughing. Then my history teacher said that he at least made a valid point since we need to eat to survive...'twas a fun day indeed... Thanks to CrimsonSkyTamer and to Bloodstained Fantasy for the review and the follow ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or you...I do own a rice cooker**

* * *

Day 10: Rice

"Hell no, bitch! I am NOT doing that!"

"Well, you should've picked truth then...chicken."

"Fine." Gokudera poked at the poison cooking with the spoon. Why did he have to pick dare? Where did you even get this from? His sister had gone out of town on a mission. He decided to not ask questions and quickly downed it all at once. He was knocked out for the rest of the game.

"Your turn [Y/N]-chan. Truth or dare?" Haru asked.

"Truth."

"What's one thing you can't live without?"

"Easy... my rice cooker!" Tsuna deadpanned. "What? I do need food to survive..."

* * *

**A/N: Please R/R! :D**


	11. Wind Chimes

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of uploads. Stuff happened all at once. My internet went down and by the time it was back up I had to pack (I'm moving) then my "busiest time of the year" had started. Once that was over, I had to continue packing and study for finals. It's finally all over though! To make it up to you, I've come up with 4 different stories ^^. Yup, you read that right. ****_4_****. But, I've decided to change this series. I'm no longer going to upload on a daily basis. I'll try and update these ASAP.**

**Thanks to CrimsonSkyTamer and MisanthropicGoddess for the reviews. Thanks to MichiyoYuki, fairyXangel, Kinomoto1995 and, once again, MisanthropicGoddess for the favorites. Special thanks to SimonSeville101 for all his support, reviews, and being a good friend overall.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own KHR or you. I do own wind chimes though…okay…I don't own any.**

* * *

Day 11: Wind Chimes

_BANG. CRASH. BOOM._

It was always quite noisy at the Sawada residence, but normally not this noisy. You weren't sure what was going on upstairs, and decided against finding out. "[Y/N]-chan, could you call the boys down for dinner?" You nodded. How were you going to get their attention with the entire ruckus going on? You spotted something out of the corner of your eye. Well, it was worth a shot. You went upstairs and shook the wind chimes like a cow bell. "DINNERTIME!" They immediately dropped what they were doing and headed downstairs to eat. Well, that was easy.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading as always! I look forward to writing more for you guys!**


	12. Glass

**A/N:** Two chapters in one day! Yeah, it doesn't really make up for the lack of drabbles, but it's something...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, Warehouse 13, or you...

* * *

Day 12: Glass

"Nee~ Bakadera!" You said one final time, knowing Gokudera would cave in.

"What?! Damn woman!"

"I think I know a show that you might like." You started. "It's called Warehouse 13."

"So? What makes you think I'd like it?"

"One word. UMA's."

"What does it say about UMA's?" His eyes lit up at the word. You found that part of him absolutely adorable.

You went on explaining what the show was about. You talked about how Cinderella didn't have glass slippers, but that she actually had a knife that could turn people into glass.

"That's not what a UMA is!"

* * *

**A/N:** This one's pretty bad... but when I saw glass, I automatically thought about Cinderella's glass knife from Warehouse 13...


End file.
